


Property Taxes

by templemarker



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Coutius interuptus, Declarations of Loooooooove, M/M, Proposals, Ray Ray is an Idiot, Ray being Ray, Rimming, Walt own's Rays ass in the literal sense of the meaning, ass tattoos, improper tattoo care, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/pseuds/templemarker
Summary: The day Walt agreed to let Ray move into his house, Ray went and got his ass tattooed with “Property of Walt Hasser.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for indyhat in YAGKYAS 2010. Upon re-reading this, I got a stitch in my side laughing, so that’s a good sign.

The day Walt agreed to let Ray move into his house, Ray went and got his ass tattooed with “Property of Walt Hasser.”

Okay, okay. It didn’t actually say that. And it was pretty tasteful, as ass tattoos go. But the essential point of the tattoo, the tattoo’s raison d’etre, if you will, was that Ray had decided that he and Walt were it, together now and forever, hallelujah amen.

Walt was not impressed.

“Ray, can you please just fucking stop taking off your pants and lift the other side of this dresser?” Walt said, with that rising note of pissy Ray knew and loved so well.

“I got something to show you–”

“Yes, you have a dick, congratulations. We can fuck later. Just, seriously, my mom said she was coming over with some junk she picked up at the store and it would be really nice if she could actually walk in the front door of the house instead of climbing through the window in the living room.” Walt had lost more of his baby face as he got older, but it never really went away, and it was all Ray could ever do to keep from pinching Walt’s fucking cheeks when he got all demanding like this.

In response to Walt’s perfectly reasonable query, Ray dropped his jeans and boxers to the floor and wiggled his ass in Walt’s direction.

“What–what the fuck is that?” Walt asked, still on the other side of the room. Ray had really hoped Walt would be just a little closer by now, to be honest.

“That’s my declaration of love, baby!” Ray said excitedly. “Come on over here and give it a kiss.”

Ray craned his head over his shoulder to see Walt, still standing next to the dresser, looking decidedly unamused.

“Aw, c’mon, Walt. You got me a ring, so I got you my ass.” Ray shuffled, pants around his ankles, over to Walt and threw his arms around Walt’s neck. Conveniently, it gave him a nice, rough surface to rub his dick on–he was kind of hardwired to Walt’s pissy face by this point–and Walt was all sweaty and smelled good.

Walt’s hands went automatically to Ray’s waist, and Ray grinning, bussing his nose along Walt’s cheek.

“How did you know about that?” Walt asked, a little quietly.

Ray shrugged, humping a little against Walt for comfort, and also because he was getting kind of hard. “You put it in your sock drawer, Walt. I wanted to put some socks in there. It wasn’t rocket science.”

Walt snorted and his hand crept down to rest on Ray’s ass. Ray shuddered a little and rutted against Walt some more. “So I got you a ring and you got me your ass?” Walt said, his tone shifting a little from anger to interest. Ray smiled, because Walt couldn’t see; Walt was so predictable. it was one of the things Ray really, really liked about him.

“Yeah,” Ray said with a hitch in his breath. “Seemed only fair to me, since you’re stuck with me now.”

Ray could feel Walt’s laughter reverberate through his chest. “Oh, am I?” Walt said. “I didn’t realize that’s what I was doing when I asked you to move in.”

“Of course that’s what you were doing,” Ray admonished, biting at Walt’s neckline, causing him to angle his head upwards to give Ray better access. “Don’t be a dumbass. You want me around all the time. Your momma loves me. Your daddy finally put his shotgun back in the gun closet. Hell, we’re halfway down the fucking aisle, Walter, it’s damn time one of us declared our epic love for one another in an irreversible inking of the flesh.”

Walt was shaking with laughter, the way he always did when Ray escalated a conversation to the point of absurdity. Which Ray did just about every day, exactly because he knew it made Walt laugh. Walt’s hand dipped a little, thumb swiping against Ray’s hole, and Ray shook and shuddered against Walt, something garbled coming out of his throat.

“Walt, it hurts,” he said against Walt’s ear. “Don’t you want to kiss and make it better?”

Walt’s groan was worth every fucking moment of moving his shit from Missouri. Ray pulled Walt’s mouth to his, and they made out in the tornado of all their crap, Ray’s jeans still decorating his ankles, and Walt’s fingers getting more and more familiar with Ray’s present.

“Turn around,” Walt said roughly, and Ray grinned, stepping back and turning around. Walt’s fingers traced the design, a W and an H hooked together with a spear running through it.

“Is the spear a metaphor for my dick?” Walt asked, trying not to laugh.

Ray pushed his ass a little closer to Walt. “If you want it to be your dick, baby, spear me all night long,” he leered. “But it’s more like what brought us together in the first place. Brothers-in-arms and all that shit. I dunno, it felt right.”

Walt’s palm came up to fit against the tattoo, and Ray felt hot all over. Yeah. This had been a good idea. Walt’s tongue, god Ray loved Walt’s tongue, came out to swipe the healed flesh. Ray bent low and fucking groaned for more.

“Oh, I see,” Walt said, his voice going all sexy the way Ray wanted it all the time, “this just means you’ll want me to eat you out all the time now.”

“Fucking yes right I do,” Ray said, and that’s when someone tried to open the door, only to bang it against the dresser they hadn’t moved.

“Walter?” Walt’s mom said through the door, sounding confused. “Walter, honey, why is there furniture in front of the door? I thought you and your Raymond had gotten everything sorted out yesterday!”

“Shit shit shit,” Walt said, and Ray tried desperately to pull on his pants and will his hard-on away.

“Coming, Mom!” Walt shouted, hands trying to help Ray but succeeding only in making it more difficult.

“And this is why you don’t live in the same place you grew up!” Ray hissed at Walt, fumbling with his belt buckle.

“Walter! Honey, it’s raining out here, will you please open this door?”

“COMING!” both Ray and Walt shouted together. They looked at each other–disheveled, but they could chalk it up to the move. On impulse, Ray pressed a hard kiss to Walt’s mouth. “You gonna make it up to me later?”

Walt’s mouth took on a filthy smile. “You’re goddamned right I am. I have property to maintain, now.”

Ray brayed out a laugh, and they started to move the dresser out of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to alamerysl and Puckling for personally wrangling my tags.


End file.
